New Film Template
This template is to be used when adding a new film to FFF Wiki. Please follow the instructions below. Create a New Article A new film can be added to the Wiki by clicking on "Create a New Article" on the left hand side of most Wiki pages. Upon doing so a popup box will appear. Enter the film's name in the "What do you want to call it?" box. Please use the film's full, original title including all articles (A, An, The, etc.), punctuation, accents and spaces. If the film has an alternate (or translated) title do not include it in this box. For example: The Indulgent Five Vendredi Nuit An Odyssey of a Daydream Operation: Mindcrime 'Til the End Dénouement Alternate titles or translations can be included as part of the article itself, in the film's summary paragraph. For "Choose a page layout:" select Blank page. Click "Create a new article". This will create the blank page. Paste the Film Template After creating the new article you will be taken to a new, blank page. Depending on your settings, you will either see the Formatting view or the Source view. The Formatting view displays multiple options at the top (e.g. "Text appearance" and "Insert"). If you are in Formatting please switch to Source by clicking the "Source" icon at the far top right of the next page. This icon will become highlighted and the Formatting options will disappear. You are now ready to insert the film template into your new article. This template sets up the basic form for your film including the far right info box, different categories and a basic table for awards. This allows you to input information and complete the film with its data. Copy the following code and paste it directly into the source box. Do not follow the instructions within the code, or edit the code, until the next step of this tutorial. The code is: #.#/5 |user= User Name |director= Director Name |writer= Writer Name |source= "Title" by Author |producer= Producer Name |starring= Actor Name 1 (Character Name) Actor Name 2 (Character Name) Actor Name 3 (Character Name) |cinematography= Cinematographer Name |editor= Editor Name |costumes= Costume Designer Name |art= Art Director Name |score= Composer Name |song= "Title 1" - Composer Name 1 (music), Composer Name 2 (lyrics) "Title 2" - Composer Name 3 (music), Composer Name 2, Composer Name 1 (lyrics) |soundd= Sound Designer(s) |sounde= Sound Editor Sound Editor 2 Sound Editor 3 |makeup= Makeup Person |visual= Visual Effects Person |release= July 11, 2009 |time= 178 minutes |langauge= English |budget= $120,000,000 USD |gross= $899,000,000,000,000 USD |studio= Studio Name |genre= Horror }} Introduction blurb. Please give a brief (one or two sentence) summary of the story, the festival it was entered into and note any significant facts (e.g. this is Producer X's # film, the first animated film in FFF history, etc.). Also give a brief summary of the film's awards if it had any. For awards just list any FFF Awards the film won, if it had a Best Picture nomination, its total FFF nominations and the a numerical summary of its other award (e.g. "The film was nominated for Best Picture, won the FFF Award for Best Actor and was nominated for six other FFF Awards. It received 6 precursor victories and an additional 85759 nominations."). Synopsis Charlie Adlam has been dating all his life with no success. Fed up he decides to give up and marry the one person he can rely on: himself. Awards Summarize the film's entire awards haul, including FFF awards, in one sentence (e.g. The film was nominated for a total of ## awards, winning ##.). The following table is to be used to list all the awards. Two lines have been provided as examples. Change the # in "rowspan=#" to match the number of nominations from that particular awards body. BOLD all wins. Each award has three lines (category, nominees, result). The first award of each body/ceremony has the rowspan line with the name of that body. Multiple, shared nominees are separated with a common. Double nominees (e.g. two Actor nominations, two song nominations) are counted as separate. Reviews State the number of reviews. State the Rotten Bananas percentage, ripe or rotten and average scores. Note any facts or stats about the film's reviews (e.g. highest Ripe percentage, highest average, most 5 star reviews, etc.). The following table, also a collapsed box, is to include all reviews for your films. Just add a new line for each review. Save your article. This will create a generic article with your film's title. Edit the Contents The easiest way for beginners to edit the Film is through the Formatting panel. It is less technical than the Source method and allows you to see as you work. If you take a moment to figure out the Source method, however, it can be more rewarding. Various guides exist all over the net for basic Wiki editing (Wikipedia guides are applicable here). If you prefer to use the Formatting panel, you must edit the article section by section. First, however, you must edit the film infobox using the source code. To do this click "Edit this page" at the very top next to the film title. The first thing at the top of this new (Source view) edit screen is the Film Infobox. It is contained between double { and }. Just replace the information on the right side of the equal sign (=) with the appropriate information for your film. E.g.: |festival = FFF# |reviews = ##% #.#/5 |user= User Name |director= Director Name becomes |festival = FFF1 |reviews = 48% 2.3/5 |user= Bob |director= Martin Scorsese For more info on the infobox please go to Template:Infobox film/doc. If you wish to include a poster, highlight the following: poster location tag and click the single image icon at the top of the screen. You are then able to upload and insert your image. Please name the image "FilmNamePoster" and use JPG format (e.g. "ApotheosisPoster.jpg"). Set the image as a THUMBNAIL with a width of 250. Once you have filled out the infobox you can save your article. If one of the lines (e.g. sound effects editor) doesn't apply to you, delete that entire line including the | at the start. You may now edit the rest of your film. To do so click he "Edit" button next to each section header (Synopsis, Awards, Reviews). If you wish to use the formatting view click the source button in the top right to turn it off. You should now see tables and colours just as if viewing the Article without editing. This allows you to edit as you would like using the buttons along the top to create links, bold, etc. To add a new line to a table (reviews or awards) right click that tables and choose New Row. Just as in MS Word you can merge rows down or up to match awards ceremony formatting. Play around until you get it right! Preview and Save Preview and save your film often! When done editing just save your film one final time and you'll be able to see how it works. If you're having difficulties please try and sort them out. I will review all changes so if something isn't quite right I can fix it. Add Wikilinks The final step is to edit your article one last time. Now go through and add links to all producers, actors and crew members mentioned. This can be done in source mode by adding to each name or through the link button in Formatting mode. E.g.: Andy Hall Tom Hanks Seamus McGarvey Please also add these to any awards bodies or festivals mentioned. E.g.: Forum Film Festival 3 Broadcast Film Critics Association If your paragraph uses a short form (BFCA, FFF3) you can still link. Simply follow this pattern, with the link first, followed by a | and then the text as you want it to appear. E.g.: FFF3 BFCA This yeilds: FFF3 BFCA Now save again! You're Done! Great job! Now go add another!